


Tobacco And Vodka

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, Leon.S.Kennedy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 为了远离曾经的阴影，里昂成为了警察，今天是他第一天上班而他的上司就是他所仰慕的男人。※里昂的信息素是伏特加，克里斯是烟草宠溺小里昂的克里斯





	Tobacco And Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> 为了远离曾经的阴影，里昂成为了警察，今天是他第一天上班而他的上司就是他所仰慕的男人。  
> ※里昂的信息素是伏特加，克里斯是烟草  
>  宠溺小里昂的克里斯

纽约的警局一直都非常热闹，特别是警局的“吉祥物”来了之后就更加的热闹，金发男孩跌跌撞撞的跑进警局不顾自己的配枪和警棍是否掉落在了地上他推开办公室门看着坐在办公桌前的男人紧张的说“抱歉…队长我来晚了…”男孩说着只看到男人站起来走到他面前看着他“里昂.斯科特.肯尼迪？今年21岁今天也是第一天当警察？你确定要当警察吗？”  
男人将手撑在他一旁的墙上在他耳边低语“是的！我…做好准备了…”里昂有些害怕的回答着，他身上的味道告诉了男人他是个Omega 况且他的气味又是那么的诱人，男人在他颈肩嗅了嗅抬眼看着他“我叫克里斯.雷德菲尔德。你可以叫我克里斯，不用一直叫我队长。”里昂别过脑袋小声的答应着，随后作为Omega的本能让他感到突然难受，他捂着胸口尽可能的离面前的男人远些“我…离开一下。”  
里昂逃出办公室躲在厕所的隔间试着把抑制剂吃下去，但是却无法阻止他的冲动。那个男人是他一直想见到的男人，他在读警校的时候就已经被克里斯吸引住。  
如他所愿，他见到了克里斯也和他近距离接触过，里昂等稳定下来时就看见克里斯堵在厕所门口，男人高大的身体把里昂再次挤进厕所的隔间里，里昂虽然有思考过想和自己所仰慕的人进行结合但是如果真的要做这种事，他比谁都害怕。  
从小家里就只有他和母亲是Omega，父亲是Beta，他的父亲也是警察但是由于知道自己的孩子是个没用的Omega便抛下了母子俩离开了，而母亲因为是教师结识了政府要员，但因为里昂是Omega的原因她不得不抛弃自己的孩子和要员重组家庭，由于是孤儿又是Omega的原因他被民间组织的一些人送进孤儿院生活。

里昂的童年几乎是无法想象的，他为了摆脱那个充满阴影的地方选择考上了在纽约的一所警校，晃过神来里昂看着克里斯的表情有些害怕的往后挪了些“队长…我还要去办公…”克里斯低下头亲咬了口他的脖颈“晚上在门口等我，我想约你吃个饭。”  
说完克里斯松开了手轻轻刮了下里昂的鼻梁，里昂傻傻的站在原地靠在墙上捂住了脸颊。  
他恍惚了一会走出厕所时间也到了下班的时间，换上便衣的他站在门口等着克里斯约定的事情，克里斯从后面拍了他肩膀随后看着他“分什么心呢？里昂”里昂摇摇头他放轻松的和克里斯说“我只是觉得你是第一个原因和我接触的人，而不是看我笑话的人。”  
克里斯不明白他的意思但是却露出了一个让他感到安心的笑容“你喜欢吃什么？意式还是中式餐？”里昂思考一会最后选择了西餐，虽然他很喜欢去尝试其他的餐饮但是西餐才是他最习惯的，克里斯带着他去附近的餐馆坐下点了些食物。

就在克里斯告诉里昂他要去另外买些东西的时候一些Alpha和Beta不请自来的堵在了里昂的身边，其中一个拉着里昂的手腕被迫他站起来看着自己“没标记过的Omega居然大摇大摆的走在这边，你是在请我们来享用你吗？”  
男人散发出强烈的信息素让里昂感到难受，他试着把身边的人推开却无济于事就在他被其中一个Alpha摸上腰肢的时候，一股力量把他拉出重围。  
克里斯愤怒的看着那群人，他把里昂紧紧的抱在怀里为了掩盖里昂已经完全散发出的信息素他咒骂这那群人“滚！别让我在看到你们。”那群人看着里昂是个有Alpha保护的Omega便失望的走了，克里斯看着里昂的时候被眼前的样子惊到。  
里昂的脸变得通红，他无力的靠在克里斯身上双腿支撑不住他的重量直接靠在了克里斯怀里，为了解决里昂现在的样子克里斯扶着他到一旁的宾馆开了个房间。  
“抱歉，我就离开了一会就让你遇到这种事情。”克里斯坐在一旁向他抱歉着，里昂只是靠在床上解开自己的衣服，他现在渴望被眼前的男人进入，被标记。  
“克里斯…请你标记我…”里昂小声的说着，他几乎把脸埋在了枕头里。克里斯看着他凑上去亲吻了他的额头像个长辈一样的回答“如果你愿意被我标记我会标记，但是如果只是想解决现在的话我不会标记你，我不想在我们还没定下来的时候就约束你。”  
里昂抬头看着他小心翼翼的试探着“如果队长你有心仪的人那就算了…我不介意，我可以随便找个Alpha满足我。”  
就在他说着的时候克里斯吻住了他的嘴唇，他的手在里昂的身上动着时不时的挑逗着他的乳首，再是将手伸进他的裤子里玩弄着鼓起的阴茎。

里昂闭上眼睛回应着他的吻，他的手低在克里斯的胸前让自己不被完全的压住，比起顺从对方他更喜欢让对方觉得他是在拒绝。克里斯挑眉看着里昂在他耳边低语“翻过去，我会好好满足你。”里昂听话的翻了个身背对着克里斯抬高了自己的屁股，克里斯褪下他的裤子后借助着后穴的液体轻松的插入了两根手指进行扩张，里昂呜咽着把脑袋埋在枕头里。  
他颤抖着让克里斯慢些却没有回应，克里斯扩张的差不多时便插入了自己的阴茎，入口被撑开里昂尖叫了出来，他抽泣着让克里斯慢点进入却被克里斯捂着嘴。

年长的男人亲舔着他脖颈的腺体，手上和下体的动作没停下，里昂双手拉住他的手臂而嘴里也被克里斯塞入了两根手指阻止着他的呼吸和叫喊“这就是和Alpha做爱，里昂…如果你和别的Alpha做爱…你都不知道你会经历什么。”克里斯低喘着加快了自己的速度，里昂不得不挺直腰来收紧入口。  
克里斯的阴茎不断顶撞着他的内壁不知不觉里昂进入了高潮，他露出腺体看着克里斯“标记我吗…克里斯，我不想再…”克里斯的亲吻阻止了里昂的话，他只是点点头随后咬住里昂的腺体将自己的信息素标记了进去。  
克里斯最后顶弄了几下就将液体射进里昂的穴里，而里昂也跟着射了出来。

两人躺在床上调整着呼吸，克里斯搂住里昂的肩膀看着他“嘿，小家伙你后悔吗？”里昂红着脸把头埋克里斯怀里小声说“不…我很幸运。”  
克里斯沉默了一会再次亲吻他的嘴唇他笑着

“我爱你，小家伙。”

“我也爱你，大个子。”


End file.
